Megaman Starforce: Book one: Sky Dragon Dickhead
by Darius- Federal CTU Agent
Summary: Heroes aren't always nice guys, sometimes they're dicks who like listening too Kagerou project and stare at girls butts even when he calls them a bitch, though that may be a reason that they stare at the girl's butt. Watch as Geo Stelar your average teenage dick saves the world for the first of three times. Novelization of Megaman Starforce: Dragon. AU Geo. Rated M for Geo.
1. MY LIFE IS NOT A VIDEO GAME!

**Ok, I was playing Megaman Starforce: Dragon and this idea just came to mind, there will be alterations to the script, mostly because it's mainly Geo's POV and Geo is going to be really OOC. My grammer is in no way perfect but I'll do my best, please leave some constructive critisism or point out any mistakes I made.**

**Disclaimer: I'll put this simply, I own nothing except the alterations made to the story, any music, jokes ect. belong to their respective owners.**

Fanfiction, RIDE ON!

_It's the year 220X..._

_Extraterrestrial life has been discovered._

_The new space exploration agency, NAZA, in an effort to enter a friendly relationship or "BrotherBand", with the aliens, launched a space station named "Peace"..._

_Man's dream to find other intelligent life among the stars had finally been realized._

_However the space station, the hope of man, met with a mysterious accident, and it disappeared to whereabouts unknown._

_Of course, many people worked hard to find it, but the space station could not be found._

_And then, a few months after the incident, a section of Peace was found in the sea._

_All hope was lost After that. NAZA took it hard and stopped the search, and put the project on hold permanently._

_Three years to that day have passed since then..._

**GEO POV**

_With my white head phones I look to the side,_

_Then a give a slight grin as a signal to you,_

I silently packed away my school equipment, my headphone blasting music into my ears, after my 'lesson' with the TeacherMan navi. Looking at a dog shit was more exciting than that thing. It's one of the reasons I 'fiddle with gadgets' (mum's words not mine) instead of listening to it. If netnavis really did actually battle each other before the advancement of wave tech, then the battles must've been as boring as fuck.

_When I knock knock knock on that big empty doorway,_

_My heat is gone then instantly,_

With all my shit put away I walk out of my room.

_It overflow can you still not see with open eyes?_

I small look to the left showed that some man was in the house and talking to mum, what ever. It's not like I should be worried, mum cheating on dad, that's hilarious. Not saying a word I just kept walking to the door.

_Staring ever so blankly,_

_through the back of my mind,_

_"I don't know" ringing out a tone I don't hear,_

_Now's the time,_

_I'm taking back what was already mine,_

Just before I reached the door handle my mum's voice called out to me,

What a drag,

"Come here and say hello, young man." was her exact words, she knew exactly how loud I liked my music and adjusted her volume accordingly. Note to self play music louder.

"Fine." I replied rather coldly, pausing my music. Don't get me wrong I'm not usually like this to mum, but I hate having to meet new people, what's so special about this guy that I have to meet him. I silently walked over to the two,

"This man is Mr Boreal." Mum began talking. So his name is Boreal, is that meant to mean anything to me?

"He worked under your father at NAZA." She added on. Ok that changes things... slightly.

You see my dad was on 'Peace' when it disappeared. Yeah I said disappeared not destroyed he isn't dead and neither are any of the others on board. He's alive as you and me, and don't try to tell me otherwise unless you wish to get a punch to the face.

"Howdy!" the man exclaimed, he was wearing blue shoes, brown trousers, a brown shirt, a AMAKEN jacket and a AMAKEN hat. How original.

I just grunted slightly in reply. It was kinda my thing.

The man didn't even seem to register my rudeness and just kept talking.

"I really owe him one from when I worked at NAZA." He began to tell me "That was one brave man, your father." Anything I don't know?

"Oh yeah, I quit NAZA a while back, and now I work at my own lab just outside of town researching the Earth, space and the stars." Ok, that's pretty cool. not that I'd admit it allowed. If you tell anyone I swear to Satellite Dragon...

Anyway where was I, oh yeah that's right, me meeting Mr Boreal,

"if you want you're welcome to drop by..." Mr Boreal trailed off "Um..."

What, if you have something to say just say it.

"Don't be rude. Introduce yourself." My mother told me off

You mean he worked under dad but doesn't even know my name? Yeah thanks dad. I'm pretty sure if my life was a video game that this is the moment the screen would go black and it'd ask me to put in a name, I can imagine it now, some fat guy in his house putting in either a name so average it hurts or so 'awesome' it's absolutely lame. Luckily my name is alright, not too Weird, not too common.

"My name's Geo. Geo Stelar..." I replied blankly,

Whaddya mean Geo Stelar is a Weird name, I'm named after grandad. The Grandad on my mum's side, Geo Earthbound... man that's Weird... shut up.

"Nice to meet you, Geo Stelar!" The Amaken scientist exclaimed, why'd he use mylast name. he already knew it from my father and normal people would've said nice to meet you Geo, the Stelar bit was a waste of time and energy.

"Oh before I forget, I brought you a present!" Mr Boreal took out a pair of green glasses with a strange yellow ripple pattern "This is a very special pair of glasses."

I can see that, I mean whay is up with the colour scheme "It's called a visualizer." They even have a fancy name.

"I heard your father used them in his work," Ok then they're definately special, before he disappeared dad told me that he was working with EM waves.

"But I don't know much else beyond that," Maybe they let me see invisible aliens... ha yeah right, "and I just thought I'd give it to you." The man explained

Man with the amount of talking this is really like the begining of a video game.

He then place the glass- no visualizer in my hand, I naturally put them on, it was dad's.

"Thanks." I responed with a curt nod of appreciation.

"Are you heading to you're usual spot?" Mum asked

I nodded, "It's going to be clear out tonight." It meant the stars would be easy to see.

"Geo, your Transer isn't on." Thanks for pointing out the obvious mum.

I reluctantly turned it on. The green dragon Transer's screen lit up, showing my personal page, it was different from the last time I tured it on, in between my name and my favourite battle card list was to boxes, one saying HP: 100/100 and one saying LV: 1... oh god, please don't tell me my life has become a video game, the picture even now has dad's visualizer even though I haven't changed it yet...

"Honestly, why must I always have to remind you to keep your Transer on?" Mum interuptted my fourth wall breaking thoughts with my question, "Now check your battle cards. Your Brothers-" This time I interupted her,

"I don't have or need any Brothers, so there's no point."

Mum paused for a few seconds "What are you talking about. If your Transer isn't on, no one can see your ID info either."

"Whatever." I mumbled under my breath, "I'm going out." I told her before walking out the door and once again turning my Ipod 50000 on again.

My spot as mum calls it is Vista Point the highest bit of land here in Echo Ridge, I live in Echo Ridge by the way. It's just behind the school here. I know that if I go there everyday, one day a clue to dad's where abouts will come to me from the stars. It probably won't happen tonight, coincidences like that only happen in video games. And it's not like my life is a video game right... right? Forget it, I just kept walking to Vista point, music blasting into my ears.

_And then again,_

_This life can be hard,_

_Although in a second I would give to give it up,_

_A sickening system that taunts fate,_

_Without me this,_

_Whole world is very likely just to die,_

_Boys and girls it's time to look ahead,_

_So we can fight that sun and live tomorrow,_

_Bring it back around,_

_Bring it back around,_

_A hazy cresent that is slowly,_

_Burning away,_

_Now now coding the messages with zeroes,_

_Now moving out to the world that we call real life,_

_Over to warfront fantasies,_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Oh you first" as you were sticking your tongue out,_

_What a stupid way to hide all your fear,_

_"I'm ready, let's go!" a password is spoken,_

_And now that child can never sleep, _

_Ever again,_

_Day is fading faster than you know,_

_For the kids burning away,_

_All the time they have left,_

_Rise against isn't that the trendy thing now?_

_Never sleep in this heat so you,_

_Better,_

_Hurry up hurry up,_

_In tempo your eyes are staring straight at mine,_

_And high touching the beat is never everlasting,_

_Don't you think that we were way to slow,_

_So c'mon you're one of us,_

_One chord and your eyes are staring straight at mine, _

_And button up the beat is never everlasting,_

_Can't you see,_

_This is not a joke,_

_Look around it's like a dream,_

This is how far I got in the song when I reached the stairs to Vista Point, Echo ridhe is a small town. I thought I may have heard someone call out to me, but I must've been imagining it, I have no friends who'd want to talk to be, or any friends at all, plus this isn't a video game or an anime. So I just kept walking up the stairs,

_But way to real to be,_

_Don't you think we were destined to meet?_

_Isn't it weird that we're all thinking the same?_

_"It aint so bad is it now?"_

Someone tapped my shoulder,

_Now open up your eyes and just,_

I turned around to see a fat guy, a midget and a blond girl with an 'I'm above everyone' aura... ugh fuck my life,

_Hold out your lone hand,_

The girl began to say something to me and I just stared at her blankly,

_Yell those cheap words and throw them away,_

Her mouth moved again in the exact same way,

_I don't know why but each word is calling my name,_

She did the samething again but this time she looked alittle angry,

_And all this helps me to be moving foward,_

_Boys and girls and it's time to look ahead,_

_So we can fight that sun and move on forward,_

_Bringing back the words swallowed in my mouth,_

_Goodbye tomorrow hello to another day,_

_And "Hey hey, this world was really pretty mean"_

She kept saying something inbetween each line of the song and it was drown out by the music, each and every time she began to look angrier and angrier. So I decided to pause the song.

"YOU'RE THE BOY THAT KEEPS MISSING SCHOOL RIGHT! STOP IGNORING ME!" The girl shouted at me... man bitch much?

"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked coldly

"Oi, don't you talk to Prez like that!" Fatty shouted at me, the midget nodded in agreement,

With my reply the girl, 'Prez' seemed to calm down "I'm Luna Platz the class president of class 5-A, that means I'm your class president. This is Bud Bison and Zack temple." She informed me talking to fatty and midget respectivally

"And as your class president it's my responsiblilty to see that all my classmates attend school!" She continued,

"Yay I care so much." I dead-panned

"I hate it when things are not perfect," The bitch ignored me, "So having one person mission is unforgivable."

"Do I look like I give a shit?" I asked

Fatty and the midget began to jump up and down, like video game characters trying to show they were angry, "Hey!" Bud called out to me angrily, called it, "You can't say that to the Prez!"

"How dare you!" Zack added a few more things were said by the two but I walked off up the stairs instead of listening anymore.

Yeah I'm a douche, whatcha gunna do about it?

Just before I got to the top I got mail, I checked it only to recieve the fact that it was from he bitch I just walked away from.

_Hey Geo! _

_It's your class president, Luna Platz._

_I absolutely hated your attitude but I can forgive you, if you come to school!_

In your dreams bitch I'll never got to school

**A few weeks later**

"Well Geo, welcome to school!"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

**Back to the present**

_We have some brotherband homework today._

_I've attached a new version of the brotherband program we use in class,_

Yippe...

_So make sure to do your homework!_

_Oh and one more thing..._

Ten million zenny says she tells me to go to school.

_COME TO SCHOOL!_

It was then that my Transer began to make noise,

_NOW INITIALIZING PERSONAL PAGE EDITOR..._

Yay. more text from Luna, I began to read.

_Looks like we're all set..._

_Now, we're going to use this program, and do your homework,_

I swear to god 'Prez' I'm on the stairs of a huge staircase, if I fall while doing this I'm sueing your nice looking ass... Yeah I looked so sue me, wait you can't cause... I'm in a video game... Let's just keep reading,

_So pay close attention OK?_

_This is the brother screen of your Transer,_

You don't say

_It shows you info about your brothers._

_You can access this screen by selecting BROTHER on the menu screen,_

I know, I'm not dumb.

_... Ah! You don't have a single brother!_

Am I meant to care, fed up with Luna I shut down her program and did the rest myself it was pretty easy all I had to do was to things, write a message and a secret,

Here's what I put,

Fuck you and,

FUCK YOU,

Cool right... oh shut up.

I kept walking up the stairs and to the observation point of Vista point.

**General POV**

_The stars were just beginning to twinkle as Geo turned his eyes to the heavens._

**GEO POV**

Dad, Cassiopeia is so bright tonight...

Oh I met that Boreal guy who worked for you, he gave me your visualizer...

I noticed how special it's lens was at first sight, I just didn't think it was a good type of special,

But now, I wonder what I see with them, you maybe, ha that's funny,

I then put them on, you know just for the sake of it.

Dad, I miss you so much,

That's when my Transer began to beep, it was Dad's signal and it was getting closer and closer. That's when I was struck by a blue blast of energy and felt like I was being electrocuted by 1000 volts of electricity.

"So this is Earth." A voice said from next to me.

Unngh, fuck that hurt,

I got up to see a weird blue and green creature, an alien, a fucking alien, an E.T.

"An alien." I dead-panned

"You can see me now?" It asked in a gruff voice "That's funny humans aren't supposed to be able to see energy beings like me..."

"And I shouldn't be able to see weird energy roads in the sky." I dead-panned taking off dad's visualizer "Oh c'mon don't tell me, this thing let's me see fucking aliens!" I grumbled to myself, I then put the visualizer back on and I could see the alien again.

"Now I get it. you can see my EM body with-"

"Dad's visualizer" I cut in "But they didn't show a thing earlier."

The alien meerly hmphed "I must've activated some hidden power of those glasses when I zapped them."

"Really?" I asked, it sounded like something from power rangers.

"Are you gunna believe the EM wave being or not?" The alien asked "I guess I can't blame you, kid."

"You have a name, it'll be annoying to just call you alien." I told the being

"The name's Omega-Xis but humans get it all wrong, so just call me 'Mega', I'm from Planet Fm so I guess I am what you humans call aliens, but to me, you guys are the real aliens!" Mega began to laugh "Normally, you humans can't see my EM body but somehow, guess with those glasses, you can see the wave world. The road you see in the sky is a part of the wave world; a wave road. You got all of that Geo Stelar?"

"How do you know my name?" I asked

"I heard it from a human I met in space." Mega responded truthfully

Was it dad, I asked myself in my head.

Then the world began to shake

"Fuck." I almost fell over,

"Tsk! They're here already?" He asked himself

"Who's here?" I asked

"The creeps who are after me." Mega replied

The old steam train here at Vista Point had moved to block the exit. Well fuck.

"EM viruses from Planet FM." The alien informed me

"They're going to destroy the town with that." he added

"Really?" I asked blankly "Damn it, mums at home right now." I grumbled to myself

"There's only one way to stop that train." Mega spoke up from my side, "Go into it and delete those EM viruses!"

"How?" I asked

"Like this!" he grinned?, it was hard to tell, charging into my Transer. "Now listen up kid. You wanna stop that train, you do what I say, Got it?"

"Just hurry up and tell me what to do already." I responded in annoyance

"You humans can use card force right?" He asked me, I meerly nodded in reply, "Then take out a blank one."

I did wat he said, "Ok, here we go!" He exclaimed the card then began to glow

"What's going on." I HATE ASKING FUCKING QUESTIONS!

"I'm powering up the card with my energy." The FMian curtly rplied, still powering up the card "Now we don't have much time go find a wavehole."

"What's a fucking wavehole look like?" I'm now officially fed up with asking questions

"A chunk of space warped into a whirlpool shape!" He shouted as if it was something obvious, fucking aliens, "You could probably see them with those glas-"

"Visualizers." I cut him off, better the shitty alien learn now then later,

"Visualizers, whatever." He grumbled. I looked around a bit for an area of warped space till I found one, walking over to it I asked what to do next

"Slash the card by pressing the R button!"

"THE **R **BUTTON!" I almost screamed "my life is not a fucking video game!"

"Just do it."

"Fine." I sighed the word that came out my mouth next would change my life, they jsut came out natuarally with absolutely no known reason, I slashed the card.

"_**EM WAVE CHANGE GEO STELAR, ON THE AIR**_"

_Fanfiction GAME OVER_

Yes a cliff hanger, aren't I evil,

Some of you may be wondering why there's so much swearing and why Geo is such a dick... Well I did say he'd be OOC, after Kelvin's disappearance Geo could've become several different archetypes of a person, the one we know is meerly the best one for a nice, likeable main character, this is what would've happened if he got angry with how everyone gave up on his father and just began to hate people in general.

Now please, follow, favourite, review, I don't care just don't flame.


	2. WHADDYA MEAN LUNATIC PLUS!

_**Hello hello hello,**_

_**Here's chapter two of Sky Dragon Dickhead, thank you my first and only two reviewers/followers, as you'll see the battles in this fic will be a bit more gruesome bloody than your average Megaman fic but it's rate M for a reason. Also all comp spaces will either entirely reflect where it is or in the case of there being a boss, reflect the boss inside, for example the train COMP will be a train. Anyway enjoy the chapter (or don't I can't make you choose.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Geo's new personality, now could someone please destroy that time bomb.**_

_FANFICTION RIDE ON!_

_**GEO POV**_

"What the fuck am I wearing!?"

This was the first thing I said when I looked down at myself. To be honest wave changing felt awesome, the thrill that went through my body, while no where near as good as sex (which I unfortunately wouldn't have for another few years), it was still pretty awesome. I almost felt like reversing the process just to do it again... at least until I saw this shit superhero type outfit.

I had a blue skin tight spandex with yellow lines on the side and golden star pendent affixed to it. I had also gained a blue backpack and shoulder-pad fusion, a pair of light blue knee high metallic boots, a piece of light blue forearm armour that didn't cover my right had, it had the same sort of spandex as the rest of my body instead. On my left hand however was Omega-xis' head, complete with his glowing energy thing.

"Why am I on the bloody wave road!?" I growled... dammit I asked another bloody question! "WHY IS YOUR HEAD MY FUCKING HAND!?"

"Hey kid! Quit screaming like a girl!" My Omega-xis head hand moved as he spoke and I couldn't stop it. Great he could control my hand. "You're on the wave road because were in the wave world now, our fusion put you into a wave form."

"Fusion?" Dammit! "I thought you were gunna help me destroy the viruses not bloody fuse with me!" I growled again, oh growling was totally my new favourite thing, screw grunting.

"Don't get cold feet now, kid!" I could feel the smug tone in his voice, bloody EM wave beings. "I need your power to stop the EM viruses."

"Which power, my pure sexiness or my power to ignore everyone." I asked sarcastically a grin coming onto my face.

Omega-xis, ignoring my amazing reply, sighed, "Look, it's a bit complicated, but for some reason I'm not as powerful on this planet as I usually am, so I need to fuse with someone from here."

And it just had to be me. Not knowing what I was thinking the alien continued when we fuse and enter the wave world it's called a 'pulse in', and you re-enter the real world you-"

"Pulse out?" I asked jokingly, I then almost fell over when the head hand nodded. Seriously who though up this shit. As if to answer my question the word CAPCOM entered my head... sounds like a game company... oh fuck you.

"When you want to pulse out press R again." Omega-xis added off-handedly. For fuck sake I'm not a video game character dammit! "But don't you try pulsing out right now!" The EM being gave the order with absolute authority.

I sighed heavily, "So what now?" Great, I asked yet another question.

I could feel the grin developing on my hand, "Now WE are gunna kick some virus butt!"

"Yay." I cheered sarcastically as I began to walk through the wave road over to the train that was getting ready to steam down the stairs, "So how am I meant to fight the viruses?" I asked... I'm not gunna even mention how much I hate questions anymore

"I'll tell you when we enter the COMP space." How did he wave my off when he's just a head. "If you get stuck with anything else press the L button." Just gunna ignore it...

On my way to the train, which still hadn't moved yet, I saw what appeared to be a confused truck... ignore, ignore, ignore.

"Well this is as close as I can get." I told the blue creature.

"Now touch the train."

"What?" I dead-panned

"Touch the screen, our body is made of EM waves, if it has a COMP space that uses EM waves then we can go into it. You see that wavehole above the train." I nodded, not bothered enough to reply "If it's flashin-"

"We can enter." I finished kinda getting what's going on "Well it's flashing."

"Then it's time to hop aboard." Nodding I somehow felt myself touch the wavehole and was sucked into the train.

**/**

**TRAIN COMP SPACE**

**/**

Inside of the COMP was pretty simple it was a big black bullet train on a wave road type track, it wasn't moving yet.

"Now let's find the viruses." Well Mega seemed pretty pumped, so with a sigh I walked throught the train, opening the door to go from compartment to compartment. Just before I reached the final carriage one of them pulled a lever and the train began to move at high speeds. "The train is moving, we're heading towards town." The alien told me the obvious, "We only have five minutes!"

I looked through the window and I noticed ten short black chubby things with the sort of yellow helmets that you'd find on a construction site.

/

**OMEGA-XIS VIRUS DATABOOK**

Mettaur:

The lowest of the low when it comes to viruses, they're definitely the most common but at the same time definitely the weakest type of virus.

They fight with pickaxes and a straight forward wave attack that's allowed one diagonal conversion.

/

I opened the door and entered the front carraige, and now Omega-xis decided to talk,

"In the wave world we have wave battles. Check out the bottom scre-" Omega-xis didn't get to finish as a Mettaur noticed us, it materialized it's pickaxe and dived at me, piercing us right through our stomach and out our back... Wait what?

"SHIT THAT HURT YA LITTLE BASTARD!" I roared punching the thing off me, it left it's pickaxe in my stomach, it's still bleeding.

Omega-xis blinked, "They shouldn't have attacked in the tutorial, lemme check the difficulty." the alien's eyes closed

"Tutorial? Difficulty? MY LIFE ISN'T A FUCKING VIDEO GAME!" I screamed at the head. It was just my luck that the rest of the viruses noticed me and materialized their pickaxes, on smashed it's one on the floor releasing a blue energy wave that made me fly back to the back of the train.

"Oh fuck my life." I groaned, bleeding from the pickaxe wedged in my stomach and hurting from the bones I broke from my 'flight'. I ripped the pickaxe out my stomach and began to bleed more heavily.

Omegax-xis' eyes widened and he swore, "Fuck who set the difficulty to Lunatic plus?"

And my eyes widened as well, "LUNATIC PLUS AS IN THE HARDEST FUCKING DIFFICULTY IN FIRE EMBLEM!?" I asked possibly breaking the eardrums of the EM being sharing my body,

"WELL DUH!" he shouted back

"If my life is a video game then why couldn't it be set to easy." I grumbled, still laying on the floor, "How do I heal?" I asked...

"Do you have any firewall repair cards?" The alien asked,

"Who doesn't." I dead-panned getting five out. The alien head then moved and ate the cards and I watched in amazement as my wounds healed, the hole in my stomach to my broken bones. "Well that's nice, does the cannon card become a real gun?" I asked sarcastically taking one out, the alien ate the card and my right hand became a weirdly shaped gun.

I was too old for this shit.

Not even bothering to reply to the smugly grinning alien I climbed up onto the roof of the train and began to run over the to top to the front. It was hard as hell with the train moving but I made it somehow. Grabbing onto the train so I wouldn't fall with my monster hand I used the gun to shoot right into the carriage, luckily for me there was a Mettaur right in the firing range, deleting it easily.

I jumped down into the train only to see all the viruses swinging their respective pickaxes into the ground, I barely had enough time to jump up and out of the attacks' way and shoot another virus. Two down, eight to go. It was then my gun disappeared.

"How am I meant to fight now?" I growled barely dodging an axe aimed for my face and another aimed at my dick... Stupid fucking virus dickheads.

"I'm not just a head, I'm a gun too." The smug grin returned to the alien's face. I thrust my left arm forward and a green blast of energy burst out, striking one of the Mettaurs. I kept holding it in-front of me and lots of much smaller blasts surged forth and I kept changing targets so none of them had enough time to attack us.

I reached behind my back with my right hand and took out another battle card. I shoved it into the still firing head and a timer materialized behind the viruses. Unfortunately during the time that Omega-xis was releasing the code in the battle card he stopped firing and all the viruses hit me with a wave attack.

This time I didn't just fly back to the back of the train but out of it. I bounced back on the tracks breaking more bones than I could ever be able to count, all while mentally counting down from three.

You see the battle card I shoved in my head hand was **Time bomb 3 **my strongest battle card as soon as the time hit zero,

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
><strong>_The entire virtual train blew up leaving no viruses and my broken body pulsed out.

/

_**REAL WORLD**_

/

Looking over to the real life train from the wave road I noticed that it had stopped right before the bottom of the stairs and just rolled down to the bottom, harming absolutely nothing.

"We stopped the bloody train, man I hoped it'd at least hit the houses of some of the idiots here first." I grumbled thinking back to the bitch named Luna and her possy.

"That doesn't sound like what a hero would say." Omega-xis retorted

"Well I'm not a hero, ya fucking alien!" We then began to laugh together before we both flinched from pain

"FUCKING METTAURS!" The two of us shouted to the heavens... It was then that we found two things we had in common, a love for cursing and a hate for viruses.

_Fanfiction GAME OVER_

_**And that's chapter two, I probably should've made it longer but I really wanted to get it published today. And being in both the UK and school means my time is really limited.**_

_**Anyway, R&R, favourite, like follow and tell others about this fic!**_


End file.
